Daenerys Targaryen
Karalienė Deineris Targarien, jos brolio Viseirio kartais vadinama Deni - pagrindinis veikėjas 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ir 6 sezonuose. Personažą vaidina aktorė Emilia Clarke. Ji debiutavo serialo premjeroje Ji yra vienintelė gyva Karaliaus Eirio II Targarieno dukra, kuris buvo nuverstas nuo sosto per Roberto sukilimą. Jos brolis ir jos motina Reila Targarien būdama nėščia prieš pat Karaliaus Uosto maištą jie išvyko iš Karaliaus Uosto į Drakono Uolą, kur jos motina per didžiąją audra mirė gymdydama Deineris, per kurią buvo sunaikintas likęs Targarienų laivynas. Kadangi ji gimė per didžiąja audrą Deineris buvo praminta Deineris Audros Dukra. Ji gyveno tremtyje, Esose ir buvo Ilyrijaus Mopačio viešnia, iki tol kol jos brolo parduota tekėti už Dotrakių Khalo Drogo, kur po kiek laiko jie vienas kitą pamilo, bet ji prarado savo vyrą ir jų gimusį negyvą sūnų dėl kerštingos magės Miri Maz Dur manipuliacijų. Dėl santuokos su Drogu ir santykių su Dotrakių žmonėmis jai suteikė pasitikėjimo ir stiprybės tituluoti save teisėta Septynių Karalysčių karaliene. Mirus jos brolui Viseiriui ir prosenelui Eimonui (kuris atsisakė savo teisės į sostą), ji liko vienintele Targarien, ji kėtina atsiimti Geležinį sostą, kaip jos gimimo teise. Ji formaliai tituluoja save kaip Karalienė Deineris iš Targarienų Giminės, Pirmoji Šiuo Vardu. Taip pat ji turi tris drakonus, kuriuos ji išsiperino savo vyro Drogo laidotuvių lauže. Jos drakonai yra vieninteliai pasaulyje. Ankščiau buvo manoma, kad drakonai išnyko maždaug prieš šimtą penkiasdešimt metų. Dėl jos turimų drakonų ji yra vadinama Drakonų Motina. Per savo kampaniją Vergų Įlankoje, ji save pristatinėjo save kaip: Deineris Audros Dukra, kilusi iš Targarienų giminės, Pirmoji šiuo vardu, Nedegančioji, Merino Karalienė, Andalų, Roinairų ir Pirmūjų žmonių Karalienė, Didžiosios Dotrakių Jūros Khalisė, Grandinių Laužytoja ir Drakonų Motina Biografija Prielaida thumb|left|Deineris gimimas Deineris yra vienintelė ir jauniausia Karaliaus Eirio II Targarieno ir jo sesers/žmonos Karalienės Reilos Targarien duktė. Jos tėvas mirė per Karaliaus Uosto maištą prieš tai dar jai negimstant. Uzurpatorius Robertas Barateonas per Roberto sukilimą nugalėjo Karalių Eirį ir vainikavo save nauju karaliumi. Jos nėščia motina ir jos brolis Viseiris išvyko į Drakono Uolą, Targarienų giminės protėvių namus, nes norėjo pabėgti nuo Roberto. Jos brolis Reigaras Targarienas taip pat buvo nužudytas ir Roberto pajėgos nužudė Deineris brolio žmoną Elia Martel, ir jos dukterėčią Reinę Targarien, ir jos sūnėną Eigoną Targarieną. Naktį kuomet Deineris gimė Drakono Uoloje, šėlo didžioji audra. Dėl šios priežasties ji kartais yra vadinama „Deineris Audros dukra“. Jos motina mirė netrukus po jos gimimo, ir Deineris iškart tapo našlaite. Tuo metu kai ji buvo kūdikis, Deineris buvo išgabenta į tremtį Laisvuosiuose miestuose, kartu su jos broliu Viseiriu ir paskutiniuoju ištikimu riteriu Vilemu Dariu. Po keliolikos veltui praleistų metų bandant gauti paramą susigrąžinti Geležinį Sostą, Deineris ir Viseiris atvyko į Pentosą, kur jie abu tapo magistro Ilyrijaus Mopačio svečiais ir jiems buvo suteiktas prieglobstis jo namuose. Deineris beveik visą savo gyvenimą gyveno pastovioje baimėje, ją visados gąsdindavo jos pačios brolis Viseiris. Jis visados jai liepdavo elgtis taip kaip jis nori. Jis visąlaik ją mušdavo kai ji nepaklusdavo ir sakydavo jai: „Ar nori pažadinti drakoną?“ 1 sezonas thumb|206px|Daenerys and her brother Viserys in Pentos. thumb|left|200px|Deineris ir Viseiris su Ilyrijumi. Viseiris ir Deineris vieši Magistro Ilyrijaus Mopačio namuose, Pentose. Jos brolis sudarė sutartį su Dotrakių Khalu Drogo, kurioje Viseiris atiduoda savo seserį vesti jam, mainais už 40 tūkstančių dotrakių karių, su kuriais Viseiris yra pasiryžęs susigrąžinti Vesteroso sostą. Tačiau Deineris nenori tekėti už Khalo Drogo. Viseiris jai pasako, kad ji neturi kito pasirinkimo. Viseiris jai pasako, kad ji jau pakankamai užaugusi u- ko nors tekėti ir liepia prieš susitinkant su Khalu Drogo jai nusiprausti. Deineris įlipa į vonią, bet jos tarnaitė perspėja ją, kad vanduo labai karštas, tačiau vanduo jos nenudegina, tai yra susiję su Targarienų giminės atsparumui karščiui ir ugniai. Per jos ir Drogo vestuves Deineris priima daug įvairių dovanų. Magistras Ilyrijus jai padovanoja tris drakono kiaušinius, ir pasako jai, kad kiaušiniai yra labai seni ir jau beveik pavirto akmenimis. Seras Džora Mormontas, riteris iš Vesteroso, padovanoja Deineris knygų apie Septynias Karalystes ir prisiekia ištikimybę Viseiriui. Khalas Drogo padovanoja jai gražią baltą kumelę. Po to jų vestuvinę naktį jis ją išprievartauja. Drogo khalasaras keliauja į rytus jau keletą mėnesių. Deineris prašo keleto patarimų, kaip pamaloninti Drogo, iš jos naujosios tarnaitės Dorėjos, kuri buvo prostitutė Lyso malonumų namuose. Dorėja moko Deineris kaip seksualiai pamaloninti Drogo, kad jis ją laikytų lygią su savimi. Antroji Deineris tarnaitė Iri moko ją Dotrakių kalbos. Su laiku Deineris tampa labiau pasitikinti savimi ir pradeda vadovauti khalasariui. Viseiris, jos brolis, bando ją įbauginti ir vėl pradėti ją kontroliuoti, bet seras Džora ir khalasaro vyrai apgina Deineris, bei pažeminą Viseirį. Po to Deineris sužino, kad ji yra neščia ir nešioja Drogo kūdikį. Deineris išpranašauja, kad jos kūdikis bus berniukas. Deineris nėštumas pažadina meilę tarp jos ir Drogo. thumb|194px|Deineris su savo khasaru Dotrakių Jūroje thumb|left|198px|Deineris su savo vestuvine suknele Kai Drogo khalasaras atvyksta į dotrakių sostinę Vais Dotraką, Deineris pakviečia savo brolį Viseirį į puotą ir paruošia jam naujus drabužius, tačiau Viseiris supyksta ir pareiškia, kad jis nesirengs kaip laukiniai dotrakiai ir suduoda jai per veidą, bet Deineris smogia jam atgal ir įsako jam jos daugiau neliesti antraip jam bus nukirstos rankos. Jai nežinant žinia apie Deineris nėštumą nukeliauja iki pat Karaliaus Uosto. Sužinojęs apie tai Karalius Robertas Barateonas įsako ją nužudyti. Magistras Ilyrijus apsilanko Karaliaus Uoste ir kartu su savo sąjungininku Variu aptaria reikalus kaip jie padės Targarienams sugrįžti į valdžią. Pasirodymai TV Serialas Nuotraukų galerija Daenerys 1x01a.jpg|Daenerys apsivilkusi suknelę kurią jai padovanojo Ilyrujus Mopatis „Winter is Coming“. Daenerys 1x01b.jpg|Daenerys in her wedding dress in "Winter is Coming." Drogo and Daenerys.jpg|Daenerys and her new husband Khal Drogo in "Winter is Coming." Daenerys in wedding dress.png|Daenerys about to receive her wedding present from Drogo in "Winter is Coming." Daenerys and Drogo 1x01.jpg|Drogo and Daenerys' wedding night in "Winter is Coming." Irri.png|Irri tends to Daenerys' sores in "The Kingsroad." Daenerys & Doreah 1x02.png|Doreah teaching Daenerys the joys of sex in "The Kingsroad." Daenerys Targaryen.jpg|Daenerys in the Dothraki Sea in "Lord Snow." Daenerys HBO.png|Daenerys in the Dothraki Sea in "Lord Snow." Daenerys & Drogo 1x03.png|Daenerys reveals her pregnancy to Drogo in "Lord Snow." Dosh khaleen chanting.png|Daenerys stands as the Dosh Khaleen chant at the prophesy ceremony in "A Golden Crown". Dany and the egg.jpg|Daenerys places one of her dragon eggs into a brazier in "A Golden Crown." Drogo and Dany.jpg|Drogo and Daenerys discuss the Iron Throne in "You Win or You Die." Daenerys, Irri & Doreah 1x07.png|Daenerys and her handmaids tour the markets of Vaes Dothrak in "You Win or You Die." Daenerys 1x08.jpg|Daenerys rushes to her injured husband in "The Pointy End." Drogo's fall.jpg|Daenerys tends to Drogo after he falls from his horse in "Baelor." DanyInBaelor.jpg|Daenerys in "Baelor." Dany at Drogo's Fall.jpg|Daenerys at Drogo's side in "Baelor." Dany-awake.png|Daenerys awakens from her injuries in "Fire and Blood." Jorah & Daenerys 1x10.png|Daenerys reassures Jorah Mormont before stepping into the flames in "Fire and Blood." DanyEW2.png|Entertainment Weekly (EW) photo of Emilia Clarke in costume as Daenerys Targaryen. DanySeason2Main.png|EW photo of Clarke. Daenerys 2x01.jpeg|Daenerys in "The North Remembers." Daenerys 202.jpg|Daenerys in "The Night Lands." Daenerys 2x02.jpg|Daenerys in "The Night Lands." Daenerys & Irri 2x02.png|Daenerys holds Irri as she cries in "The Night Lands." Daenerys 2x05.jpg|Daenerys after arriving in Qarth in "The Ghost of Harrenhal." Dany Doreah Drogon.jpg|Daenerys teaching Drogon to cook meat with Doreah in "The Ghost of Harrenhal" Daenerys 2x05.png|Daenerys and Jorah meet with Pyat Pree in Qarth in "The Ghost of Harrenhal." Daenerys still.jpg|Daenerys at Xaro Xhoan Daxos's reception for her arrival in Qarth in "The Ghost of Harrenhal." Daenerys reception 2x05.jpg|Daenerys in the dress given to her by Xaro in "The Ghost of Harrenhal." Dany waits.jpg|Daenerys waiting on the Spice King with Xaro Xhoan Daxos in "The Old Gods and the New" Daenerys Qarth.jpg|A promotional image of Daenerys in Qarth in "The Old Gods and the New." Daenerys 2x06.jpg|Daenerys after her meeting with the Spice King in "The Old Gods and the New." Danypurple.jpg|Daenerys in "A Man Without Honor." Empty cages.jpg|Daenerys wants Ser Jorah to find her dragons in "A Man Without Honor". Dany & Jorah 2x10.jpeg|A promotional image of Daenerys Targaryen and Jorah Mormont in "Valar Morghulis." Wondercon-costume-daenerys.JPG|Daenerys' costume on display at Wondercon 2011. GoT S3 Second Sons.jpg|Dany in "Second Sons" Season 3 Ep 4 Dany.png|Dany in "Season 3" Season 3 Ep 4 Dany with Whip.png|Dany in "Season 3" Dany Season 3 Ep 4 Army.png|Dany in "Season 3" gains her army Dany jorah selmy 3x03.jpg|Dany, Jorah and Barristan in "Season 3" Daenerys S3.jpg|Dany in Season 3 Dragon.jpg|Daenerys with Drogon at Yunkai in "The Bear and the Maiden Fair". Second Sons Dany.jpg|Dany in "Second Sons". dany second sons a.jpg|Dany in "Second Sons" Daenerys 3x09.jpg|Dany in "The Rains of Castamere". Mhysa Dany Jorah finale.png|Missandei, Dany and Jorah in "Mhysa". Dany Mother Mhysa.png|Dany in "Mhysa". Game-of-Thrones-Daenerys-Targaryen.jpg|Season 4 Poster 208858.jpg thechildren4-v.jpg|Daenerys in "The Children". Daenerys-Ruling.png Dany_EW_S5.jpg|EW cover promoting Season 5. Emilia-clarke-outtake-127104.jpg|EW Promotional image for Season 5 Emilia-clarke-127095.jpg|EW Promotional image for Season 5 Daenerys and Hizdahr The Dance of Dragons.jpg|Daenerys with Hizdahr zo Loraq in "The Dance of Dragons" ANOV Daenerys Preview.png|Daenerys as she appears in the video game. emilia-clarke-10194.jpg Emila Clarke Dragon.jpg Giminės medis de:Daenerys Targaryen en:Daenerys Targaryen es:Daenerys Targaryen fr:Daenerys Targaryen it:Daenerys Targaryen pl:Daenerys Targaryen ro:Daenerys Targaryen (serial) ru:Дейнерис Таргариен uk:Дейенеріс Таргарієн Kategorija:Personažai Kategorija:Targaryen giminė